The game concept brings to the fore a game desirable by both children and adults of such a logic play difficulty to challenge the most advanced adult involvement yet also employs simple enough moves to allow for a child's enjoyment while playing the game. It is our contention that the game should rival chess in its appeal at large due to the games inherant logic of play and simplicity of moves along with the novelty of presentation. Further development along these indicated lines suggests that war gaming personnel, a growing fraternity of people interested in various battles of past history or fictional development could avail themselves of the enclosed concepts.